Un ange dans les bras de Satan
by Selenee
Summary: Le Joker décide d'adopter la petite Katherine Williams après avoir tué ses parents. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à de venir complètement folle. Cinglée. Démente.
1. Chapter 1

**Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment, sauf la famille Williams.**

**Désolée d'avance pour le style d'écriture un peu maladroit et les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews. Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« Un couple a été retrouvé assassiné dans la rue hier matin. La police a su les identifier. Il s'agit de Monsieur et Madame Williams, tués par balles aux alentours de minuit. Leur fille de cinq ans, Katherine, qui devait être avec eux, a disparu. Les enquêtes... »_

Bruce Wayne éteignit le poste de radio et poussa un soupir en regardant sa tasse de café à moitié vide. Encore un crime qu'il n'avait pu empêcher. Il se sentait si inutile... Encore une famille, dont la vie était sûrement heureuse jusqu'alors, complètement détruite par un de ces psychopathes qui hantait les rues de Gotham. Encore un pauvre couple, qui n'avait rien demandé, assassiné et laissé à l'abandon dans une sombre ruelle. Quand à la petite, il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Si elle s'en sortait vivante de ce drame, elle serait marquée à vie. Comme lui l'avait été. Lui qui était devenu le justicier de Gotham pour que plus personne après lui ne vive ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais quelqu'un l'avait vécu, une fois de plus...

Tentant de chasser ces sombres remords, Bruce se leva et alla se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail et son lot de soucis.

Trois semaines que la petite Katherine avait disparu. Trois semaines que ses photos faisaient la unes des journaux. Trois semaines qu'on entendait sa famille – des oncles et des tantes – pleurer sur sa disparition. Et trois semaines qu'un lourd remords enserrait la poitrine de Batman. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce crime l'avait marqué plus qu'un autre. Mais chaque instant qu'il vivait depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de la petite fille lui rappelait douloureusement son impuissance face à l'immensité du mal qui rongeait la ville. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas tout empêcher, il ne servait qu'à filtrer un peu de cette immonde saleté qu'est la criminalité. Il n'était qu'une vulgaire passoire aux trous trop grands.

Perché sur les hauteurs, il observait le théâtre de toutes ces horreurs sur ces douloureuses pensées. Remarquant soudain une lumière suspecte dans un bâtiment qui aurait dû être abandonner depuis longtemps, il plongea afin d'aller voir de plus près, le cœur lourd.

S'approchant sans bruit de l'appartement d'où provenait la lumière, il entendit soudain un éclat de rire reconnaissable entre tous : celui de son vieil ennemi, le Joker. Il se s'immobilisa et tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Le clown prince du crime lança quelques paroles d'un ton doucereux que le justicier ne reconnu pas. Puis ce fut le silence. La chauve-souris s'approcha alors de la porte et l'envoya valsé d'un coup de pied. Et resta figé de stupéfaction devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Assis sur les genoux du Joker, qui était confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil de velours vert, une petite fille d'environ cinq ans, à la robe blanche et à l'aspect angélique jouait avec un revolver. Le visage rond, les boucles blondes et les yeux bleus et doux que Batman avait vu cent fois dans les journaux lui permirent immédiatement d'identifier en elle la petite disparue. Le criminel, lui, lui enserrait sa taille d'un bras tandis qu'il jouait avec une de ses mèches de l'autre main. Il leva la tête, surpris, lorsqu'il entendit le craquement de la porte et sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire lorsqu'il reconnu sa Némésis.

-Batsiiii ! C'est toi ? Tu tombes à pic, je me disais justement qu'il faudrait que je te présente ce petit bout de chou, trouvé dans une ruelle, un de ses jours.

-Alors c'était toi, Joker ? Gronda son interlocuteur. J'aurai dû m'en douter, il n'y a que toi pour commettre des atrocités pareils !

-Quelles atrocités ? S'étonna faussement le meurtrier. Je n'ai pas toucher à un cheveux de la petite, regarde, elle se porte à merveille.

-Et ses parents se portent à merveille aussi ?!

-Ah, ça... Mais ne t'en fait pas, ce petit ange n'a pas été si affecté que ça. Elle a juste un peu perdu la parole, mais je pense que ça s'arrangera avec le temps. Et puis de toute façon, tu peux compter sur moi pour qu'elle passe au-dessus de tout ça.

-Non, tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, Joker. Maintenant, laisse-la !

La petite Katherine tourna la tête vers lui, un petit sourire au lèvres et les yeux rieurs. Une telle innocence sur les genoux d'un démon pareil serra le cœur du justicier.

-Mais je ne compte pas lui faire du mal à cette gamine, je l'adore ! Je compte même l'adopter, comme maintenant, elle est orpheline, répondit le clown avec un horrible sourire.

Horrifié, Batman le vit alors embrasser l'enfant sur le front, pendant qu'elle riait d'un air joyeux, le revolver à la main.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tous le monde et merci pour les reviews, follows et favorites! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ^^**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise :)**

* * *

Katherine et le Joker étaient maintenant installés au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble délabré, donnant vu sur une avenue sale, ignorée de Gotham et où les chiens errants étaient bien plus nombreux que les hommes. Ils habitaient là depuis leur récente altercation avec le justicier, qui s'était soldée par la fuite du clown, la gamine gloussante dans les bras, pendant que la chauve-souris sauvait une demi-douzaine de personnes placées juste en dessous de la demeure en flamme du criminel.

La petite était assise à ses pieds, des feutres à la main. Il se pencha pour regarder un loup mangeant un bonhomme, dessinés sur la moquette grise. L'enfant leva les yeux sur son visage lorsqu'il se mit à rire et l'accompagna dans son hilarité. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, le clown la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à la fenêtre.

-Viens Kathy, papa a quelque chose à te montrer.

Il sortit un revolver. Un chien était en train de fouiller les poubelles. Il visa et tira. Kathy sursauta au son de la détonation. Elle regarda un instant la bête s'affaisser puis poussa un petit cri d'excitation. Il la laissa attraper l'arme et l'aida à tirer sur une autre bête qui courrait, complètement affolée après la mort de la première. Elle parut se prendre au jeu et en visa un troisième. Elle parvint seule à le blesser au flan une première fois et l'abattu à la troisième tentative. Ils s'amusèrent à tirer comme ça jusqu'à ce que toute vie ait disparu dans la rue, puis le Joker reprit l'arme et la jeta dans un coin. Ils restèrent devant la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que les chiens s'étant enfuis reviennent. D'abord prudents, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à dévorer les cadavres de leurs congénères. Le clown regarda la petite, qui semblait fascinée par le spectacle, et sourit. Il la reposa au sol et s'assit sur une vieille chaise en bois complètement défoncée pendant que la gamine sautillait et tournait sur elle-même partout dans l'appartement, la tête levée vers le ciel. Elle fredonnait un air, que le Joker avait l'impression de connaître et semblait vivre une aventure incroyable dans sa tête, au vu de ses mouvements.

Au bout d'un moment, elle revint vers le clown et entreprit d'escalader ses jambes. Celui-ci se mit à rire puis, Katherine dans les bras, il se dirigea vers la table où étaient entreposés les quelques produits chimiques qu'il avait amassés depuis qu'ils habitaient dans l'appartement. Il la posa dessus et se mit à mélanger plusieurs substances devant elle qui semblait totalement fascinée par ses gestes. Quand il eut fini, il lui lança un petit clin d'œil puis jeta le mélange, qui explosa, dans un coin de la pièce. La fumée partie, ils purent voir l'énorme trou dans le mur et le nombre d'objets cassés et tombés que la détonation avait entraîné. La petite poussa un hurlement de joie et battit des mains tout en criant. Le joker sourit puis la descendit de la table.

-Je vais faire joujou avec Batsi, mon petit ange, lui dit-il doucement. Toi tu restes là, j'ai pas envie qu'on te récupère.

Puis il descendit, la laissant seule.

* * *

-Où est Katherine ? Demanda une nouvelle fois la chauve-souris, le poing levé.

-Écoute, Bat, tu sais très bien que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je ne le dirai pas. De toute façon, elle est à moi maintenant, et je compte vraiment en faire quelque chose de sublime. Alors maintenant tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir, les flics vont bientôt arriver et elle va crever de faim si je me fais arrêter.

Le justicier hésita un instant, fixant le criminel qui lui souriait, un filet de sang lui échappant des lèvres. Celui-ci en profita pour le frapper avec un pied de biche, qui se trouvait juste sous lui. Pendant que le héros s'affaissait, son ennemi s'échappait avec un rire aigu. Il se releva le plus rapidement possible, mais pas assez pour repérer où s'enfuyait le meurtrier. Il passa le reste de la nuit à le chercher, en vain.

* * *

Le Joker entra dans l'appartement et vit Kathy endormie au pied de la chaise. Ses jolis cheveux blonds formaient comme un soleil autour de sa tête. Son visage était complètement détendu et semblait irradier. Sa bouche était entrouverte et souriait légèrement, lui donnant un air totalement innocent. Pourtant, sa position avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Elle était complètement tordue et avait un je ne sais quoi de rébarbatif. Le clown sourit à cette image et resta au-dessus d'elle à la contempler. Elle s'améliorait de jour en jour. Les crimes qu'il lui apprenait à commettre semblait lui plaire de plus en plus et il envisageait qu'elle pourrait devenir une vraie terreur à Gotham plus tard. C'était juste dommage qu'elle ne parle pas, mais il se disait qu'elle aurait tout le temps pour apprendre de toute façon. Il pourrait la modeler selon ses goûts et elle deviendrait une créature parfaite, qui plongerait Gotham dans le chaos à ses côtés. Seulement, il lui manquait encore quelque chose, songeait-il. Il se tourna alors vers l'appartement et se mit à farfouiller un peu partout. Lorsqu'il eut réuni tout ce dont il avait besoin, il alla réveiller l'enfant, un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

-Elle est vraiment super comme ça, pensa le clown en regardant la petite assise dans sur la chaise.

Il lui avait confectionné une robe de manière totalement anarchique, avec des tissus noirs, blancs et rouges qu'il avait trouvé dans ses affaires. Elle avait également été dotée de bottines rouges, un peu trop grandes pour elle. De petits grelots, accrochés par des ficelles de couleur, pendaient de ses poignets, de ses chevilles et de son cou. Des losanges, des trèfles, des cœurs et des piques étaient dispersés ça et là sur le costume. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en deux petites couettes. Enfin, le prince du crime lui avait complètement peinturluré le visage. Comme lui, elle avait la face toute blanche et ses lèvres rouges s'étiraient en un large sourire – il avait un instant hésité à lui faire des cicatrices semblables aux siennes puis il avait finalement décidé qu'elle se les ferait elle-même, lorsqu'elle aurait grandi. De plus, il avait légèrement noirci le contour de l'œil droit et avait dessiné un losange autour du gauche.

-Alors, tu es contente comme ça, Kathy ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Celle-ci descendit lestement du fauteuil, se regarda un petit moment puis se mit à tournoyer en riant. Content de lui, le Joker l'attrapa, la souleva et exécuta une petite valse avec elle. La danse dura un long moment, accompagné par leurs éclats de rire. Le clown sautait, tournait, glissait, tantôt en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras tantôt en l'élevant au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle était au-dessus de lui, la petite fille levait les bras en l'air, comme oiseau, en poussant des petits cris de joie. Seule la lune, qui se découpait par le carré de fenêtre, éclairait la scène. Il finit par l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne et se coucha dans le lit avec elle. Elle s'endormit au creux de ses bras, pendant que lui imaginait toutes les prochaines blagues qu'ils pourraient faire tous les deux à Gotham et à Batman.

* * *

Le joker se réveilla brusquement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il lui semblait que quelque chose de spécial l'avait tiré du sommeil, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Kathy s'agita un peu dans ses bras puis poussa un soupir. Il resta immobile et plus rien ne se passa pendant un petit moment. Il était sur le point de se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit la petite muette parler. Et il dût contenir son rire lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles.

-Je vais vous tuer avec papa, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Lui qui pensait qu'elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il lui faisait faire il s'était complètement trompé ! Elle avait parfaitement conscience de la mort qu'elle avait entraîné lorsqu'elle avait tiré sur les chiens ou des dangers d'un explosif. Il l'avait rendu encore plus déjantée qu'il ne l'avait espéré ! De plus, il était maintenant sûr qu'elle pouvait parler. Il restait maintenant à savoir si son mutisme était volontaire ou non, ce qui finirait par se faire de toute manière. Mais ce qui était vraiment drôle dans tout cela, c'était ce « papa ». Lui qui avait tué ses parents, qui l'avait arrachée de force à son ancienne vie, qui l'avait rendue muette et complètement folle, il avait le droit à ce titre de protecteur, de modèle et d'être adoré. En somme, en détruisant sa vie, il était devenu une sorte de demi-dieu à ses yeux. C'était la meilleure blague qu'on ai pu lui faire. C'était maintenant définitif, songea-t-il en élargissant son sourire: cette petite serait vraiment géniale lorsqu'il l'aurait terminé.

* * *

Dehors, le justicier de Gotham cherchait toujours le criminel échappé en s'interrogeant avec angoisse sur le sort de la pauvre enfant. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il était hanté par un affreux pressentiment. Ce n'était pas l'incertitude de la retrouver en vie qui l'agitait - il était maintenant certain que le Joker ne lui ferait rien physiquement - mais autre chose. Lorsqu'il avait vu son air heureux auprès de ce monstre, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu rire pendant qu'il l'embrassait et l'emportait, il avait brusquement pensé que la petite était perdue. Comme il l'avait craint, elle avait été marquée à jamais par ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais elle avait été touchée d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer et qui le faisait frémir d'horreur. Elle avait aimé son bourreau et se laissait aller à la folie. Il pourrait désormais la modeler comme il l'entendait. L'ange devenait démon sous le poids du Diable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos reviews, c'est vraiment gentil et encourageant ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant... (désolée pour les chapitres courts, j'ai du mal à en écrire des plus longs)**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le Joker avait pris l'enfant sous son aile. Et donc deux semaines qu'il avait affaire à un Batman complètement hystérique, la réclamant à grands coups de poing. Le criminel arrivait toujours à s'échapper, sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver sa cachette. Ce qui était d'ailleurs bizarre pour l'un des plus grands détectives au monde, pensa le psychopathe. Il ne devait pas avoir vraiment envie de retrouver la petite au fond...

Le clown s'attachait de plus en plus à elle. Elle accueillait tous les tours de magies, les blagues, les actions criminelles, les jeux qu'il lui apprenait avec enthousiasme. Sauf ces derniers jours... Sa fougue diminuait de plus en plus. Quand il lui avait montré un tour avec ses cartes, elle avait simplement pris le paquet pour l'étudier puis avait suivi attentivement la manœuvre qu'il lui montrait. Elle n'avait poussé aucun cri, elle ne s'était pas levée pour courir dans la pièce comme une excitée. Elle avait juste observé, souri, puis s'était couchée sur le sol. Elle passait d'ailleurs le plus clair de son temps allongée, maintenant. Elle qui n'avait désormais plus aucune limite, qui avait la possibilité de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle restait dans l'appartement à se morfondre. Le clown en était déconcerté et cherchait malgré lui la cause de ce comportement.

Puis il comprit. En ouvrant un placard pour grignoter un petit quelque chose. Il n'y avait plus rien à manger et cela devait faire quatre ou cinq jours qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie. Il se frappa la tête en riant devant son étourderie puis sorti en courant chercher quelque chose pour elle. Il revint avec un sandwich et s'arrêta devant la petite qui dodelinait légèrement de la tête.

-Tu as faim, Kathy ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en tendant les mains dès qu'elle vit ce qu'il avait dans la sienne. Mais il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et lui dit, agitant son index devant le visage comme lorsqu'on fait une leçon de morale à un petit enfant :

-Si tu veux manger, tu dois te comporter comme une petite fille bien polie et me dire le mot magique.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ce à quoi il ajouta :

-Voyons, Kathy, ne fais pas l'idiote, je sais que tu comprends parfaitement ce que j'attends de toi. Alors maintenant, sois gentille et dis quelques mots si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse crever là.

L'enfant le regarda encore quelques secondes sans bouger puis ouvrit la bouche et le referma sans émettre le moindre son. Elle la rouvrit de nouveau et resta quelques instant comme ça. Puis elle la referma encore et resta figée en regardant son éducateur. Voyant qu'il la contemplait d'un œil sévère, elle fondit tout d'un coup en larme, sans pousser le moindre son.

Décontenancé, le clown criminel abaissa le bras et la fixa quelques instants. Puis il s'assit en face d'elle et lui donna le sandwich. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et l'attrapa pour le dévorer avec avidité. Il poussa un soupir, lui passa une main sur la tête, puis partit s'attabler devant ses produits explosifs.

* * *

Elle était assise au milieu de la pièce, et s'amusait à dessiner sur une photo de journal, représentant un monsieur devant des micros, levant un doigt vers le ciel et semblant crier quelque chose. Avec ses feutres, elle poignardait l'homme, faisait couler du sang, lui transperçait l'œil, transformait son cri enflammé en un cri de douleur, malgré le grand sourire qu'elle lui taillada. C'est à ce moment là que son papa entra. Il se pencha par-dessus elle et fut prit d'un grand fou-rire. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et en le voyant ainsi, elle se mit à rire également. Elle adorait de tout son être ce clown qui lui apprenait chaque jour à vivre un peu mieux. Elle avait effacé de son cœur toute autre personne que lui. Elle avait gommé ses parents de sa mémoire et tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'elle leur avait porté étaient maintenant accrochés à cet être si fantastique qu'était le Joker. Celui-ci la prit, l'attira à lui et s'assit sur la chaise en regardant la photo.

-Tu vois, ce monsieur sur qui tu as dessiné, c'est le maire de Gotham. J'ai failli le tuer plusieurs fois mais Batsy m'en a empêché. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu seras plus grande, on le dégommera tous les deux !

Et il partit à nouveau dans un grand éclat de rire, sous les yeux remplis de joie de Cathy. Elle pourrait faire tous ces tours avec lui plus tard! Son cœur cognait d'excitation dans sa poitrine, pendant qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle lui sauta au cou et il la serra contre lui en imaginant tout haut :

-Ce sera un spectacle gigantesque, il faudra le faire pendant un grand événement, pour que beaucoup de monde soit rassemblé. Ils attendraient que leur cher maire arrive, mais au lieu de ça, tu arriverais en rigolant d'un air tout innocent, tout doux. Et puis là tu ferais quelques petites cabrioles et tu leur dirais « Messieurs, dames, je vous annonce que le discours ennuyeux et monotone que vous vous apprêtiez à écouter va être remplacé par un spectacle sensationnel ! Je vous invite à ouvrir grands les yeux et à bien profiter de cet instant, si unique dans vos vies de misère ! »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces derniers mots, un sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité envahit Kathy. A cause de son mutisme, elle gâcherait tous ses plans géniaux.. Son père ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et continua :

-Et là, j'apparaîtrai avec le maire, traité comme tu l'as dessiné, sous un concert de cri de peur et d'horreur. Je rirai pour les glacer encore plus et je prendrai un pistolet, que j'appliquerai près de sa tempe. Je crierai : « Voici, mesdames et messieurs, comment on débarrasse une misérable existence du lourd fardeau de la vie. Avec ce simple petit tour de magie... » Et je ferai feu. Mais évidemment, ce ne sera qu'une blague et le prisonnier ne mourra pas à cet instant. C'est là que toi, tu attraperas une mitraillette et tu tireras dans la foule qui, oubliant son cher maire, ne cherchera plus qu'à fuir. Ce sera le chaos ! Et à ce moment là seulement, j'égorgerai le maire. Cette brave personne si aimée, si admirée de tous crèvera seul comme un vulgaire cochon. Et si Batman arrive, il ne remarquera même pas la mort de cet illustre personnage, trop occupé à défendre ces pauvres petits citoyens de toi !

Et il repartit à nouveau dans son hilarité. Le plan était si génial, si parfait, que Kathy en oublia ses sombres pensées pour battre des mains en hurlant de joie. Ils allaient tous les deux, présenter un spectacle magique. Le public serait soulevé, on ne parlerait plus que de ça pendant des jours. Ils seraient connus comme de grands artistes ! La petite fille s'imaginait la scène, n'y voyant que de la fabulosité. L'idée que le Joker se servirait d'elle comme d'un appas à chauve-souris pendant qu'il exécuterai son plan seul ne la fit aucunement réagir.

* * *

Kaherine avait pris l'habitude de grimper sur le toit lorsque le soir tombait. Elle ouvrait la fenêtre, et escaladait la gouttière par la seule force de ses mains, juste au-dessus du vide. Elle restait là plusieurs heures, à contempler le ciel. De temps en temps, elle se levait et se mettait à courir, tourner et virevolter sous la lune, avec toujours un petit sourire en coin. Elle y restait jusqu'à ce que son nouveau père vienne la rejoindre et qu'ils se soient un peu amusés de toutes les manières qu'ils trouvaient – ce qui pouvait être jouer à se poursuivre comme tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait – ou que le matin tombe, lorsqu'il l'oubliait. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle rencontra Batman pour la deuxième fois.

Le Joker était tranquillement installé dans un canapé qu'il avait trouvé près des poubelles, en imaginant des tours qu'il pourrait faire à la chauve-souris quand la petite aurait un peu grandit lorsqu'il entendit celle-ci hurler de terreur. Il soupira puis monta avec mollesse vers elle. Il manqua de tomber de surprise lorsqu'il vit le justicier essayer d'attraper la petite qui se débattait avec violence.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui cria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je la ramène dans un endroit sain pour elle, répondit le justicier dans un grommellement.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ? Je te signale que c'est maintenant ma fille alors tu serais bien gentil de la laisser où elle est ! Est-ce que je fais des recherches sur toi pour enlever des gens de ta famille, moi ?

Le rongeur masqué étant finalement parvenu à attraper Katherine, il empoigna le bras de celle-ci et le tira violemment à lui.

-Tu es fou ? S'écria l'homme habillé de noir. Tu vas lui faire mal.

-Bof, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de faire du mal à tout le monde.

A ces mots, il tira encore plus fort et le justicier, craignant de la blesser, fut obligé de lâcher prise. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, mais se releva rapidement et alla s'agripper aux jambes du clown.

-Tu vois que même elle n'a pas envie de partir, balança celui-ci en étirant son sourire.

A cette vue, le justicier fut soudain prit de dégoût et balança son poing au visage du meurtrier qui en perdit l'équilibre. La petite fille poussa un nouveau cri de terreur en s'accrochant à lui alors qu'il gisait au sol, complètement sonné. Batman l'écarta sans ménagement et entreprit d'achever le criminel en le frappant de toutes ses forces pendant que la gamine hurlait et pleurait. Au bord de l'évanouissement, celui-ci sortit un revolver de son costume et visa en riant son enfant, qui avait caché sa tête dans ses mains. Lorsque celle-ci releva la tête après avoir senti une douleur fulgurant lui déchirer l'épaule, ce fut pour voir Batman agrippant l'arme que le clown évanoui tenait. Ce fut bien sûr lui qu'elle accusa avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le justicier, éperdu, se précipita vers elle et la porta à l'hôpital le plus proche. Bien qu'il savait qu'il commettait une erreur et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne la quitta pas avant d'apprendre qu'elle serait sauvée, malgré sa grande perte de sang. Il regarda une dernière fois cette petite fille déguisée en clown, habillée maintenant juste en noir et rouge – le blanc ayant disparu sous le sang – encore inconsciente sur son lit d'hôpital. Les muscles de son visages étaient crispés dans une expression de colère et de chagrin, tandis que sa bouche formait un grand sourire déjanté, amplifié par le maquillage. Il frissonna en la regardant et s'éloigna, évitant soigneusement sa famille qui arrivait.

Quand il retourna sur le lieu de la tragédie, le Joker avait disparu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 posté ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise :**

* * *

Le Joker se balançait d'avant en arrière sur un vieux fauteuil à bascule, dans le nouveau repaire qu'il s'était trouvé. Un repaire vide... morne... ennuyeux... sans rire... et sans Kathy. Comment allait-elle ? Il la savait à l'hôpital, en train de guérir de la blessure qu'il lui avait faite, mais après ? On avait certainement décidé de la rééduquer. Pour qu'elle rentre bien casée dans cette société réglée, cadrée et planifiée. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour la remodeler, pour en faire quelque chose d'artisanal et original, ils allaient la faire fondre et la mouler pour la transformer en un produit industriel. Exactement comme ces imbéciles de Conquistadors, qui avaient fait fondre l'or avec lequel étaient faits les somptueux objets des Aztèques pour en faire de banals lingots. Un gâchis total, en somme. Combien de temps ça mettait à se mouler, le cerveau d'une enfant ? Et puis, depuis combien de temps elle était chez eux, d'ailleurs ? Une semaine, deux semaines ? Il n'avait jamais fait très attention au temps, du moment que lui était assez jeune pour faire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait bien couler. Mais avec une gosse... Ça change vite, un enfant. En quelques semaines, on le retrouve transformé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passé par la tête pour la laisser comme ça aux mains de médecins ? Cette idée pour s'échapper de Batman avait été stupide... Le prince du crime se leva. Il fallait qu'il aille la chercher et vite.

Une fois par mois, des clowns faisaient une tournée dans les hôpitaux de Gotham afin d'éclairer un peu la sombre humeur des enfants qui s'y trouvaient. C'était le moment parfait pour récupérer la petite... il fallait juste réussir à cacher ces cicatrices et ce serait bon.

Il finit par y arriver à force d'épaisses couches de maquillage. Il faudrait changer encore quelques aspects sinon on le reconnaîtrait trop tôt. Mettre un peu plus de couleur sur le visage... Un nez rouge... Une perruque... Et puis le costume, trop reconnaissable... Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas changer cette apparence qu'il aimait tant. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour une gamine ? Il regarda ce qu'il pouvait faire. Une chemise à carreau ferait largement l'affaire, il n'avait pas besoin de changer le reste, après tout. Une fois son travail terminé, il se regarda dans la glace. Il était vraiment PAR-FAIT comme ça. Enfin, aussi parfait que pouvait être un clown moulé.

* * *

Laureen Brown, de son nom de jeune fille Laureen Williams était la tante de Katherine et celle qui était désormais à sa charge. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sa nièce, sa fille ayant toujours éclipsé tous les autres enfants pour elle. Mais elle avait toujours respecté et admiré sa sœur aînée, la mère de Katherine et avait donc décidé de garder celle-ci avec elle. D'abord inquiète de l'état dans lequel le justicier l'avait ramené, elle s'était vite rassurée en voyant le psychologue qui s'occupait d'elle aussi optimiste sur son rétablissement. Sa fille étant apparemment ravie d'accueillir sa cousine chez elle, elle ne s'était plus posée de question et allait simplement la voir régulièrement.

Elle était avec elle lorsque les clowns arrivèrent à l'hôpital. L'un d'eux, aux cheveux rouges, au visage très coloré et au sourire un peu trop prononcé entra dans sa chambre et, après avoir salué son public en riant, entreprit quelques petits tours de cartes. Laureen, en voyant sa nièce figée de stupeur devant le personnage, essaya de le renvoyer, mais celui-ci décréta avec un clin-d'œil en direction de la petite fille :

-Un dernier petit tour et je m'en vais.

Soudain, il lança une carte en direction de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de mettre de l'ordre dans les médicaments de la convalescente. Elle se planta dans sa gorge et Laureen la vit avec horreur s'effondrer dans un horrible râle, du sang se mettant à couler sur son cou. C'est alors que Katherine bondit de son lit en hurlant quelque chose qui glaça sa tante d'horreur :

-Papa !

Oui, c'était bien le Joker qui se trouvait en face d'elles.

* * *

Le clown se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il regarda avec incrédulité la femme attraper Kathy et tenter de l'éloigner de lui pendant que celle-ci se débattait en criant :

-Lâche-moi ! Je veux aller voir papa !

Oui, elle avait bel et bien retrouver la parole...

-Depuis combien de temps elle reparle ? demanda-t-il à la dame d'un air curieux.

-Deux jours, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Son état c'est amélioré très vite depuis qu'elle est ici, alors s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-la tranquille.

Elle pouvait parler ! Ces imbéciles de docteurs avaient réussis à lui rendre la voix ! Il avait bien fait de lui tirer dessus, finalement. Il entendit soudain un bruit de pas précipités, la porte s'ouvrit et il se trouva face à une demi-douzaine de blouses blanches. Ceux-ci restèrent figés dans un cri muet en voyant l'infirmière à terre, du sang répandu tout autour d'elle.

-Et bien, on a envoyé les grands renforts, s'écria le clown en hurlant de rire. Et il entendit le délicieux rire de Kathy derrière lui se mélanger au sien et aux cris hystériques de l'autre idiote.

Il s'approcha doucement des médecins et, sans prévenir, sortit un couteau de sa poche et poignarda le plus proche dans un rire dément. Celui-ci se tordit quelques instants de douleur puis agonisa dans d'horribles spasmes. Il se recula un peu, regardant le cadavre, puis leva les yeux sur la garnison.

-A qui le tour ? Cria-t-il d'un air de forain devant qui une grande foule se serait amassée.

Mais au lieu de se précipiter pour monter dans l'attraction, les médecins reculèrent d'un air effrayé, ce qui fit redoubler de rire le clown. Il jeta sa perruque et s'essuya rapidement le visage avec sa veste. Même si le blanc était devenu coloré, on pouvait maintenant facilement reconnaître le Joker, les cicatrices bien visibles. Ils poussèrent un cri de terreur et reculèrent encore, lentement pour ne pas exciter le psychopathe. Soudain, un cri de souffrance retentit au fond de la pièce. Le clown fit volte-face et vit Kathy, debout sur le lit, une longue barre à la main, frapper la tête de la femme avec une violence acharnée, pendant que celle-ci tentait de se protéger. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la porte, il put s'apercevoir que quelques docteurs avaient eut la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir pendant cette diversion inattendue. Ceux qui avaient été trop stupides pour ne pas l'avoir fait regardaient la fillette comme si il s'agissait d'un monstre. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se prendre quelques balles dans le corps. Quand il regarda de nouveau en direction du lit, la jeune femme était affaissée, le crâne disloqué et en sang et la fillette le regardait, apparemment très fière d'elle.

-Viens voir papa, mon petit ange, s'écria le meurtrier en ouvrant les bras.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et lui sauta au cou. Il l'étreignit quelques secondes puis la regarda.

-C'était qui, la dame que tu as tuée ?

-Ma tante, grimaça-elle sans cacher son mépris.

Le clown sourit. Sa voix était douce et fluette, mais partait à certains moments dans les aigus, ce qui la rendait complètement détraquée. Tout à fait à l'image de la petite.

-Ça te dirait de faire un gros boum avec l'hôpital ? Proposa-t-il, prit d'une soudaine inspiration.

-Oh oui !

Le bâtiment explosait de tous les côtés pendant que le criminel et la petite fille s'éloignaient, main dans la main. Le clown avait le sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Non seulement, elle parlait, mais en plus, elle venait d'accomplir son premier vrai meurtre. Elle était enfin prête pour le monde du spectacle.

* * *

Bruce Wayne s'étendit sur son canapé. Entre une dure journée de travail et une nuit à s'acharner contre la criminalité de Gotham, il ne pouvait que profiter de ce moment de repos. Il alluma la télévision et regarda distraitement les informations. Soudain, l'image d'une petite blonde, au regard angélique et au sourire diabolique retint son attention. Il se redressa et monta le son.

-...Joker, venu chercher la fillette. Les témoins ayant survécu à l'attaque ont affirmé avoir vu la petite Katherine assassiner sauvagement sa tante avec un morceau de la tige porte-sérum. Les deux criminels se sont enfuis après avoir fait exploser le bâtiment. Les dégâts...

Le jeune milliardaire se prit la tête dans les mains. Ça n'était pas possible... Comment une fille de cet âge pouvait-elle tuer ? Qui plus est sa tante... D'une manière aussi horrible... Le Joker avait fait d'une petite innocente un monstre !

* * *

Le Joker se balançait sur le fauteuil à bascule, dans son repaire. Un repaire joyeux, drôle, plein de folie, de rire,... et de Kathy. Kathy qui était assise sur ses genoux, improvisant des chansons en inventant des paroles morbides sur des airs de comptines. C'est fou comme il s'y était attaché, à cette gamine, en si peu de temps. Il sourit en la regardant chanter, accompagnant sa voix par des gestes très explicites. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux à lui.

-J'ai faim.

-On va manger, mon ange, répondit le psychopathe en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle sauta lestement du fauteuil et il se leva.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu apprennes à te trouver à manger, réfléchit-il tout haut. Pour ne pas crever de faim le jour où Batsy m'enverra de nouveau à Arkham.

-On a qu'à le tuer, proposa la petite d'un air excité.

Elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prononcer ces paroles lorsqu'elle vit son regard. Un regard haineux et meurtrier. En le voyant s'approcher d'elle, elle ressentit une peur animale lui tordre le ventre. C'était la première fois que son père l'effrayait et elle se sentit soudain incapable de bouger. Il l'empoigna par le col et la jeta violemment contre le mur. Étourdie, elle ne pu s'échapper du criminel, qui revenait vers elle. Il l'attrapa de nouveau, la souleva et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

-Petite idiote ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, une lueur folle dansant dans ses yeux. On ne tue pas Batman. Il est ma Némésis, mon contraire, tu m'entends ? Et c'est simple, celui qui provoquera sa mort subira le même sort dans une douleur lente et atroce.

La fillette hoquetait, des larmes coulant le longs de ses joues. Elle était terrifiée et s'en voulait terriblement.

-Pardon, ne put-elle que répéter à plusieurs reprises. Pardon.

La lueur dans les yeux du clown s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à une expression de tendresse. Il la serra dans ses bras et la reposa.

-Bon, on va manger, annonça-t-il gaiement. Viens avec moi tu vas m'aider.

La petite essuya rapidement ses larmes et le suivit en sautillant.

* * *

**Reviews? S'il vous plait! J'ai envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic. J'en profite pour remercier encore ceux qui en ont posté, notamment Lindelea54 qui en laisse une après chaque chapitre ^^ Merci !**


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira encore n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews_  
_Merci encore pour les reviews, les favorites et le follows. Ca fait toujours très plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une deuxième détonation retentit. Le Joker hurlait de rire derrière elle pendant qu'elle exécutait de petits pas de dance sur le toit du bâtiment, pris dans les flammes. Une foule était amassée en bas et les regardait en gesticulant et criant. Elle sortit le pistolet que lui avait confié le Joker et tira sur des gens au hasard en pouffant de rire. Elle était dans un état second, l'odeur du brûlé, de la poudre et du sang lui faisait tourner la tête. L'adrénaline était montée à son point le plus haut et son excitation était à son comble. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, qui étaient ces gens qu'ils avaient tués ou qu'elle voyait maintenant s'enfuir, ce qu'il se passerait plus tard, mais qu'importe ? Tout ce qui comptait était le moment présent, le spectacle qu'ils improvisaient tous les deux, elle et son père. Il avait l'air fou de joie également et riait à en perdre le souffle. C'est à ce moment là, que Kathy aurait voulu pouvoir prolonger, que la chauve-souris fit son apparition.

Batman fonça droit sur le prince du crime, qui fut propulsé au bord du bâtiment. Son rire cessa immédiatement, mais sa bouche s'étira un peu plus, formant un sourire narquois. Le justicier s'approcha et lui se mit à lui cogner la tête contre le sol. Dégrisée, la fillette hurla de terreur, pendant que l'homme masqué continuait de frapper son père, qui ne faisait rien pour se défendre mais hurlait de rire. Elle n'aimait pas le voir se faire battre... Des souvenirs, qu'elle avait enterré très récemment, refirent surface.

*Elle était dans la cuisine, avec sa mère qui préparait le repas, et son père n'était toujours pas rentré. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle pouvait voir la nervosité qui transparaissait dans chacun des gestes de la jeune femme.

-Quand est-ce qu'il arrive, Papa ? Demandait régulièrement la petite fille.

-Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, répondait sa mère en regardant la porte d'un air inquiet.

Elle finit par l'envoyer jouer dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir à la porte afin de vérifier si son paternel n'était toujours pas rentré. Et pendant qu'elle posait l'oreille contre le mur, son cerveau était assaillit d'histoires sanglantes. Son père avait eut un accident de voiture et était mort sur le coup. Un enfant avait jeté un objet par la fenêtre, ce qui avait tué son père. Un méchant de Gotham avait torturé et tué son père. Elle fut soudainement rassurée en entendant la porte claquer. Elle se précipita vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle l'entendit hurler. Sa mère lui répondait avec une petite voix timide, ce qui le faisait crier encore un peu plus fort. Doucement, Katherine s'approcha et regarda ses deux parents, l'un dominant l'autre, qui était complètement prostré dans un coin. Soudain le poing partit et alla s'écraser contre le visage de la femme, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Le mari se précipita vers elle et la roua de coups, pendant qu'elle hurlait de douleur, le suppliant d'arrêter, sans faire le moindre geste pour se défendre. Au bout de longues minutes qui lui paressait des heures, l'enfant n'y tint plus et se mit à crier et à pleurer. L'homme se retourna et cracha dans sa direction.

-File dans ta chambre et va dormir !

Elle obéit, courant pour aller se réfugier. Elle se coucha dans son lit, mit sa tête au creux de son oreiller et se mit à sangloter. Des cris, des coups et des pleurs retentirent pendant un moment interminable, puis ce fut le silence. Des chuchotements se firent finalement entendre et la porte se mit à grincer.

Katherine se tourna légèrement et se redressa lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Celle-ci avait des bleus sur le visages et même un coquard. Le reste du corps était caché derrière les vêtements mais la fillette imaginait bien qu'il ne devait pas être en meilleur état que la partie visible.

Sa mère s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et prononça d'un air doux :

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à papa, il est malheureux en ce moment. Et puis, il n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait un peu bu. Il s'est excusé et m'a juré de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Devant le regard pleins de reproches de sa fille, Mme Williams baissa les yeux et ajouta :

-Tu me promets de ne raconter à personne ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La petite resta immobile quelques instants, semblant réfléchir puis acquiesça. Sa mère, semblant soulagée, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit après lui avoir adressé un « bonne nuit » timide. La petite fille repensa à ce qu'elle avait imaginé avant que son père ne rentre. Finalement, elle aurait préféré qu'il ait eut un accident de voiture.

Chez les Williams, on tenait ses promesses, en prenant ses précautions pour ne pas y faillir. M. Williams ne but plus une seule goutte d'alcool. Katherine ne parla plus pendant plusieurs semaines.*

Katherine ne voulait pas voir son père se faire maltraiter par cette idiote de chauve-souris qu'il aimait tant. Titubant sous le coup de l'émotion, elle s'approcha, le pistolet à la main et tira. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa chère Némésis avait pris le coup, le Joker hurla sur Kathy dans une fureur incontrôlée.

-Je t'ai dit de ne jamais toucher à Batman, lui hurla-t-il, pendant que l'autre se tordait de douleur.

Kathy n'avait cependant atteint le justicier qu'à la jambe et celui-ci se remit à frapper le clown, en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser plus transparaître la douleur. La petite, impuissante et morte de peur face aux deux hommes, s'enfuit vers son repaire. Là, elle attendit de longues heures que son père revienne et finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain, le clown n'étant toujours pas revenu, elle se traîna jusqu'au poste de télé qu'il avait prit pour qu'ils puissent revoir leurs exploits. Après avoir assister à leur spectacle et l'arrivée de Batman, elle apprit que le prince du crime s'était de nouveau fait envoyé à Arkham. Elle attendit avec anxiété son retour, il ne revint que plusieurs semaines plus tard.

* * *

Et il ne revint pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une infirmière, qu'il avait séduit pour sortir de la prison. Cette femme était plutôt petite, mince, elle avait le teint bronzé, d'épais cheveux couleur nuit lui descendant jusqu'à la taille et de grands yeux noirs aux longs cils. Elle était très jolie, semblait douce, intelligente et surtout très affectueuse. Dès qu'elle la vit, Kathy sentit une haine sans nom l'agripper. La joie qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait entendu le clown rentrer s'était soudain évanouie quand elle avait vu cette femme derrière lui, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Dès lors, elle ne pensa plus qu'à une chose : se débarrasser de cette individu.

Ne se souvenant pas du nom de la jeune femme, le criminel ne put que balancer un « Je te présente Kathy » que la petite blonde interpréta très mal, ayant l'impression de ne plus compter à ses impression s'accentua encore lorsque, le soir venu, il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste dans la même pièce qu'eux. L'enfant refusant de partir, il l'attrapa et la jeta hors de la pièce avant de refermer violemment la porte. Elle resta d'abord interloquée devant l'entrée puis la colère s'empara d'elle. Folle de rage, elle sortit dehors en claquant la porte le plus bruyamment qu'elle pu.

Elle marchait depuis trois bonnes heures, sans un mot, sans un regard pour personne, le ressentiment et la jalousie toujours agrippés à elle. Dans son emportement, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre une arme avec elle. Elle s'en rendit compte avec stupeur quand un homme à l'allure inquiétante vint lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Et bien, petite, tu t'es perdue ?

Effrayée, elle secoua négativement la tête et fit un pas en arrière. L'homme s'approcha un peu plus.

-Allons, n'aie pas peur, je vais t'aider à retrouver ton chemin.

Un vague souvenir de ses anciens parents lui expliquant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas parler aux inconnus la traversa et elle fut tout à fait paniquée. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le sol. Elle se mit à hurler à se débattre, mais il la maintenait à terre de tout son poids, lui caressant les épaules et les bras en chuchotant des paroles couvertes par ses cris. Elle réussit à happer sa main avec ses dents et le mordit du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Poussant un cri de douleur, il la lâcha. Elle en profita pour se relever et courir, mais elle se retrouva de nouveau à terre le visage plaqué contre le sol. Des larmes commençait à couler sur ses joues pendant qu'elle se demandait avec angoisse ce qui allait lui arriver lorsque son agresseur s'affala soudainement, foudroyé.

Elle pensa instinctivement au Joker, mais elle se retrouva en face d'une belle femme aux cheveux roux et au costume vert. Elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui tendit une main que la petite pris sans aucune hésitation.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave et mélodieuse.

Elle acquiesça et la femme épousseta ses habits salis par la terre.

-Viens, je t'emmène chez moi, le temps que tu reprennes un peu tes esprits, proposa-t-elle.

La fillette accepta et suivit la belle dame.

-Comment tu t'appelles, d'ailleurs ? Questionna celle-ci.

-Kathy.

-Moi, c'est Paméla, mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Ivy, lui dit-elle en souriant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà encore pour un sixième chapitre !_

_Encore un fois, merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ! Merci aussi aux followers, aux favoriters (je sais pas si on peut le dire, mais bon) et à tous ceux qui lisent en général ! Je vous adore !_

_Je suis contente que la présence d'Ivy vous ai plu (apparemment). C'est mon personnage préféré de l'univers de Batman après le Joker et Harley Quinn, donc j'avais envie de la mettre._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Vous pouvez toujours laissez des reviews, comme je l'ai dit, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :)_

* * *

Assis à la table de Pamela Isley, un bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains, Kathy observait l'habitation de cette dernière. Elle ressemblait plus à une forêt qu'autre chose, pensait-elle. Partout se dressaient des arbustes en pots. Des plantes grimpantes envahissaient les murs, les étagères, les fauteuils et les tables. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs étaient placées ça et là. Quelques touffes d'herbe avaient même poussées sur la terre étant tombée sur les carreaux. La pièce était plus constituée de fenêtres que de murs, qui étaient cachées par de fins rideaux – laissant probablement passer la lumière sans permettre aux curieux de voir l'intérieur. La fillette abandonna son observation de la pièce pour se consacrer à celle de la rousse. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux couleurs feuilles d'automne tombaient en fines boucles et ondulaient gracieusement au moindre de ses mouvements. Ses yeux verts prairie scintillaient d'un éclat aguichant et ses lèvres pulpeuses semblaient inviter toute personne qui s'y attardait trop à y déposer un baiser. Chacun de ses gestes étaient gracieux, étudiés et sensuels. Chaque partie de son corps, ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains, son nez, sa peau blanche et fine... montraient une délicatesse dangereuse. L'Empoisonneuse était un surnom qui lui allait à ravir, car sous ses apparences frêles et inoffensives, on pouvait sentir la promesse d'une mort foudroyante. Elle s'assit en face de la petite et l'observa, le visage appuyé contre sa main.

-Tu ne serais pas la fillette que le Joker a adopté, par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Devant le hochement de tête affirmatif de la blondinette, elle se mit à la détailler de plus près, songeuse.

-Il ne te fait pas de mal, au moins ?

-Non, répondit Kathy, le nez dans son bol.

-C'est lui qui a tué tes parents, non ?

-Si, sûrement.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

-Je m'en fiche, jeta la petite d'un ton brutal.

Pamela n'insista pas. Elle avait apparemment touché une corde sensible et elle ne voulait pas l'énerver.

-Pourquoi tu étais sortie ? Questionna-t-elle, s'empressant de détourner la conversation.

L'interressée se rembrunit et posa son bol.

-Il a ramené une femme et je ne l'aime pas du tout.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, légèrement choquée.

-De toute façon, quand je rentre, je la tue, ajouta la petite fille.

Ivy resta interloquée devant cette déclaration. La gamine parlait de meurtre avec un sang-froid impressionnant. L'empoisonneuse savait qu'elle avait tué sa tante, mais elle avait pensé que c'était sous la pression du clown qu'elle avait fait ça. Là, elle prenait cette décision seule, avec un calme déconcertant. Le Joker avait fait du bon boulot, décidément. Elle continua de la dévisager, la trouvant très mignonne avec ses petites boucles dorées et son regard à la fois innocent et dur. Elle l'aimait bien.

-Le Joker est comme tout les hommes, il ne vaut pas grand chose. Tu devrait le laisser tomber.

La petite leva sur elle des yeux remplis de colère.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est mon père et il est génial !

Ces paroles étaient naïve mais balancées avec une grande conviction. Aussi, la rousse regretta son affirmation et s'excusa afin de ne pas froisser l'enfant. Celle-ci sembla se calmer et retourna à son chocolat. Un silence assez long se fit. Soudain, une idée sembla traverser l'esprit de la petite Williams car elle leva la tête vers Pamela et lui demanda :

-Tu es Ivy l'Empoisonneuse ?

Celle-ci acquiesça, agréablement surprise d'être connue de la blondinette.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à tuer la madame, alors.

La femme poison hésita un instant. Bien que elle n'hésitait pas à tuer, elle trouvait un peu regrettable qu'une fille de cette âge le fasse. Toutefois, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir la convaincre d'arrêter et elle voulait se lier d'amitié avec la fillette.

-Si tu veux, répondit-elle en lui souriant gentillement.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina et elle se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme. Celle-ci resta d'abord figée, quelque peu déroutée, puis l'étreignit à son tour. Décidément, la petite du Joker lui plaisait de plus en plus...

* * *

Le Joker se tourna dans son lit et regarda la petite brune, endormie à ses côtés. Elle était mignonne, mais vraiment pas drôle... Il l'étudia en jouant avec un couteau, placé non loin de lui. Il hésitait à s'en servir tout de suite. Il pourrait s'amuser encore un peu avant de se débarrasser de cette petite infirmière... Il resta encore un moment, l'arme à la main, puis finit par se lever, s'habilla, sortit sans faire attention au vacarme qu'il faisait et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kathy. La jeune femme, qui se rendormait après sa bruyante sortie, se réveilla soudainement en entendant le cri de rage du criminel. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à rentrer dans la chambre.

-OU EST KATHY ? Vociféra-t-il à l'adresse de la pauvre femme, qui serra ses draps contre son corps comme seule protection.

-Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle. Je suis rester dans la chambre avec vous durant tout ce temps.

Le prince du crime resta un instant immobile à la regarder, puis se dirigea vers elle à grand pas. Il l'empoigna sans ménagement et la jeta hors du lit.

-Tu vas tout de suite t'habiller et m'aider à la retrouver, sinon, je te plante ce couteau dans la gorge. Est-ce clair ?

La jeune brune, tremblante, tenant toujours les draps, retint des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, acquiesça et s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arpentait les rues, serrant dans sa poche un pistolet que son compagnon lui avait donner, pendant que celui-ci explorait les quais.

-Celui-ci foudroie sur place à peine avoir eu un contact avec la lèvre. Celui-là met plus de temps à faire son effet, une ou deux heures après avoir été consommer, mais la mort est tout de même assez rapide. Tandis que celui-là procure une agonie très lente et douloureuse...

Kathy soupira est regarda autour d'elle. C'était bien, mais ça n'avait rien de très spectaculaire... Soudain,elle aperçut une énorme ronce bouger.

-J'avais complètement oublié que tes plantes étaient vivantes ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

La belle rousse sourit en regardant l'enfant. Son regard pétillait d'un éclat étrange. Apparemment, elle appréciait ce que lui offrait l'Empoisonneuse... Elle se tournait d'ailleurs vers celle-ci en inventant tout haut une mise en scène afin de se débarrasser de la gêneuse.

…

Elles marchaient toutes les deux en direction du repaire du clown, main dans la main. Les rues étaient désertes, le soleil encore absent interdisant aux Gothamiens de sortir. Kathy n'avait qu'une idée en tête : tuer la femme ; la faire disparaître dans un grand spectacle qu'elle avait montée toute seule. Peut-être que son père serait fier d'elle ? Ou peut-être serait-il en colère ? Tant pis, tant que ce n'était pas Batman, elle avait le droit. Elle n'avait aucune interdiction. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

C'est alors qu'elle vit la silhouette d'une femme, fine et petite, les mains dans les poches et grelottante, se diriger vers elles. Lorsque celle-ci l'appela, elle reconnu en elle la jeune infirmière. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était encore mieux dehors.

-C'est elle, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Ivy.

Celle-ci regarda la jeune femme, curieuse.

-On fait ce que tu avais prévu ici, alors ?

-Oui, acquiesça la gamine dans un petit rire.

* * *

La petite brune commençait vraiment à avoir froid dans sa fine veste. Elle souhaitait plus que tout rentrer mais elle redoutait la réaction du Joker si sa chère enfant n'était pas de retour à la maison. Elle soupira, créant ainsi un petit nuage blanc et accéléra le pas pour se réchauffer. C'est là qu'elle aperçu Kathy – son costume parfaitement reconnaissable – en compagnie d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle couru presque à elle en l'appelant, tandis que l'enfant s'était figée et semblait murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la femme à ses côté qui leva la tête vers elle, avant de parler à la petite. Celle-ci acquiesça et la dame se redressa.

-Kathy, le Joker s'est inquiété pour toi... commença l'infirmière avant de stopper net dans ses paroles.

En effet, elle venait de d'identifier l'une de ses patientes, Pamela Isley, aussi appelée Ivy l'Empoisonneuse. Celle-ci, en la reconnaissant, eut d'abord un air stupéfait, qui se mût rapidement en un sourire sadique.

-C'était donc toi dont me parlait ma précieuse Kathy ? Rit-elle doucement. Très bien, très bien, ça sera beaucoup plus amusant de faire ce que je vais faire... La vengeance de la détenue sur son gardien...

La pauvre victime ne comprit pas et se tourna vers la fillette d'un air interrogateur. C'est à se moment que d'énormes ronces sortirent de la chaussée et la plaquèrent contre le sol, lui transperçant en même temps la chair du bras. Elle hurla de douleur en appelant Kathy, qui s'approchait doucement d'elle. Celle-ci l'attrapa sous le menton et la força a relever la tête. Là, elle sortit un petit flacon de sa poche, le déboucha d'une main, lui fit un sourire cruel et versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide violacé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle la relâcha ensuite et se laissa choir sur le derrière. Elle resta assise dans cette position, immobile, observant la pauvre femme qui se débattait et ne pouvait pas émettre d'autre son qu'un gargouillement, d'un air d'enfant innocent regardant de ses yeux perdus et admiratifs un spectacle de cirque. Après un petit moment, la frêle petite femme se mit à se tordre de douleur, une brûlure lui tiraillant l'estomac. Là, la gamine partit dans un long rire hystérique, qui dura tout le temps de l'agonie de sa proie. La femme plante l'observait avec fascination battre des mains et lever les bras au ciel, accompagné de ses ricanement et de ses cris de joies.

Le soleil finit par se lever et les plantes se retirèrent sous la terre, laissant seul la petite brune qui en était à ses derniers instants. L'enfant se leva, versa le reste du contenu du flacon dessus et sortit un briquet de sa poche. Le corps ne tarda pas à s'enflammer pendant que les deux femelles faisaient demi-tour.

* * *

Le Joker avait sillonné toute une partie de Gotham d'un pas furieux, appelant parfois Kathy, sans recevoir aucune réponse. L'aurore commençait à pointer, ce qui eut don d'amplifier encore sa colère. Il s'arrêta un instant, expira bruyamment tout l'air de ses poumons, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et réfléchit. Peut-être que cette idiote d'infirmière dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom avait-elle retrouvé Kathy et l'avait ramené ? Sans le prévenir, évidemment... C'était décidé, une fois rentré, il s'en débarrasserait... Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans leur repaire, espérant y voir la chère enfant.

-Kathy ? Appela-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte.

Il poussa un soupir entre le soulagement et l'exaspération en entendant la gamine lui répondre. Il rentra dans la pièce qui leur servait de salon, ne sachant pas encore trop si il allait engueuler la petite ou la serrer dans ses bras. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Poison Ivy tranquillement installée dans son fauteuil. Celle-ci leva la tête à son entrée et sourit.

-Et bien ! Quel endroit pour t'occuper d'une gosse ! Tu pourrais laver un peu tout de même.

Kathy, qui était en train de jouer avec une plante, sûrement offerte par la rouquine, se leva d'un bond et couru sauter dans les bras de son père. Tous les cris et les injures qui menaçaient de sortir de la bouche du clown s'évanouir à cet instant et un sentiment étrange, qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé, le traversa. Il se figea un instant, lui tapota affectueusement la tête puis releva la tête lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la femme plante.

-Pourrait-on savoir ce que tu fais là, Ivy ?

L'interressée en question mit un temps calculé avant de répondre. N'ayant pas de plante à caresser, elle entreprit une vérification minutieuse de chacun des ongles de sa main droite, gardant une pause sensuelle sur le canapé défoncé, avant de relever lentement les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-J'ai ramené Kathy, tout simplement. Tu devrais d'ailleurs comprendre que c'est pour toi le moment de me remercier, au lieu de me parler sur un ton aussi grossier.

Le criminel vit rouge à ces paroles, mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer son revolver, il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit Kathy le regardant d'un air suppliant. Sous ce regard, il ne se contrôla plus. Il sentit sa colère fondre et lâcha l'arme.

-C'est bon, tu peux t'en aller, dit-il à la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers une autre pièce, pendant qu'un sentiment très déplaisant montait en lui.

Celle-ci soupira, quelque peu étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le clown la laisse partir sans essayer de la tuer. Pourtant, il tentait toujours de se débarrasser des personnes qui pouvaient préoccuper Batman autant que lui. Peut-être Kathy l'avait-elle changer ? Elle se leva et de dirigea vers cette dernière.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

La petite la serra dans ses bras et elle fit de même. Elle finirent par se lâcher et la rousse sortit après plusieurs « au revoir ».

* * *

Le Joker n'adressa presque pas la parole à Kathy et passa la journée assis dans un vieux fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensée. Il ne ressentait rien, mis à part une certaine irritation. Même l'envie de jouer avec Batman lui était passée. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il n'avait pas su contrôler ses émotions devant Kathy. Celle-ci était à la fois rassurée par ce comportement - elle craignait qu'il n'aborde le sujet de l'infirmière - et inquiète. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de venir vers lui, mais le mouvement agacé qu'il faisait avec sa main lui conseillait vivement de s'éloigner. Elle n'eut pas d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de sa plante et dessiner, craignant de l'énerver un peu plus en faisant trop de bruit ou en sortant. Le soir tomba et elle alla se coucher, après avoir mangé seule, le Joker ayant refusé le plat qu'elle lui proposait.

Celui-ci resta dans son fauteuil toute la nuit. Son sentiment d'irritation s'était amplifié pendant la journée et un mal de tête commençait à se faire sentir. Il s'était certainement beaucoup trop attaché à Kathy et c'était dangereux pour lui. Il ne devait pas avoir de sentiment pour qui que se soit. Cela le rendrait faible... Et il détestait par-dessus tout la faiblesse... Le prince du crime se mit à faire tourner un couteau entre ses doigts, ses pensées dirigées vers l'enfant.


End file.
